Frustration
by BlackhawkIris
Summary: SasuNaru oneshot. Warnings: Slight Sakura-bashing; Only mild kissing; No lemon. - Sasuke's feeling sexual frustration- can a certain blond asset to his needs?


Sasuke was getting frustrated.

No, not _frustrated _as in the feeling you get when stuck on a history problem or when a certain pink-haired teammate couldn't take so much as a subtle hint—though neither were necessarily untrue. But that was not the point here.

No, Sasuke was _sexually _frustrated.

What? He was a living, breathing, growing boy. He was experiencing such things called hormones—though, damn them to hell; it sure made his life a whole lot harder.

Now, by this point in his life, the raven had already known his preference was not what society wanted of him. Though, it wasn't to say Konoha shunned all homosexuals, but it wasn't widely practiced. Or in public, it wasn't.

But who was to say it was true? His best mate Neji had recently bragged about an incredible shag with a certain visiting redheaded sand shinobi. To say the least, his mind had been swirling of images he'd rather forget in the midst of that following week.

But now, he was starting to feel the symptoms. Sasuke was gay, and he was frustrated.

He wanted Naruto. He wanted Naruto stark naked, panting under him, covered with sweat and hickeys. He wanted that blonde's lithe body squirming under him as he coaxed him over the edge. He wanted to see Naruto's face while he cummed.

Sasuke's torturous imagination led him through too many explicit images, all including a certain blond. Yes, the blond teammate he always affectionately called "Dobe". A pet-name, he called it in his mind, though out loud it was anything but that.

And what was more? He _knew _Naruto wanted him too. That tight little blond couldn't hide every delicious blush that rose up his scarred cheeks whenever Sasuke touched him—intentionally or not. A brush of the hand while walking, an accidental touch of the ass while sparring, a rub of a leg while eating ramen…the list could go on for ages. But whenever such an encounter did happen, the blond always disguised it with another rash comment. However, the raven knew it affected him. Even someone as oblivious as _his _dobe could tell he was inducing something. And today, he would reap the results.

"Sasuke-kun, wait up!"

And damn his cursed luck, the pink witch was here.

Sakura happily skipped to meet Sasuke's pace, who in turn did not slow nor look at her face as he walked. She did not notice, as she stepped in line with him and began to harp about her day.

"—And Kakashi told me I did the best on Iruka's intelligence test—though, second to you, of course. You're the best Sasuke-kun. No one could ever best you. Though, you know who I think did the worst? Naruto, of course. He's always lagging behind, like he could care less about his grades. I mean, why does he even bother? That baka's so behind, it'll take a miracle for him to catch up, right Sasuke-kun? He's such a _dobe_."

Sasuke's fast temper was already increasing at an abnormal rate as she had ignorantly insulted the blond. It finally exploded when she used his affectionate nick-name as an insult, only to please him. As if that witch could ever please him!

He whirled around, barely containing his Sharingan. No one would miss her anyways if he so deliberately wiped away her existence. Though, then again, Naruto probably would. His glare deepened. This ungrateful girl; she had held the sole entity of the blonde's love for herself, yet she'd rather spend more time harping nasty comments about him instead.

"Listen to me Sakura, and listen very closely," He stopped in his pace, pulling her into an abrupt stop as well. Her green eyes glowed, as if waiting to receive a compliment from him. "You are incredibly annoying and are nothing but a nuisance to me. You know nothing about Naruto, nor do you know any more about me. Don't pretend that you do, Sa-ku-ra." He pronounced every syllable of her name with dripping scorn.

Without another word, he turned briskly and walked moderately away from her frozen figure. He could care less what she thought, though knowing her; she'd be back at it tomorrow. He frowned in disgust. Really, saying all that shit about Naruto. That girl was lucky the blond wasn't around to hear. Then, the Uchiha would have not let her off with only a few sharp words.

Attempting to forget the horrible encounter, Sasuke set forth to find the delectable blond that so plagued his thoughts. Now where to find him…

Ichiraku's! Not there…odd.

Iruka's classroom! Not there either…peculiar.

The Hokage Mountains! Still no sight of the blond.

Where was he?

Sasuke was getting tired of walking all over the place, and not getting a trace of the blond. He had asked almost everyone he met, in the most impeccable way, where the hell the dobe was. And he could not get a straight answer every time.

He had run into Gai's team at the training grounds. Tenten had told him Naruto was probably training. But he had checked the remainder of the training grounds and there was no sign of him. Neji had asked him to check the hot springs—especially the women's section for peeping Toms. But under the guise of a transformation jutsu, he had concluded Naruto was not there either. And Lee had told him Naruto was probably at the Fountain of Youthful Spirit—that one, he did not even try to decipher.

He spotted the forlorn pinkette on his way back to home. Wanting to avoid another meeting, he quickly transferred to the other side of the busy street. It was around noon and the bustling people were no doubt running errands of some sort or another. He would have no chance of finding Naruto here.

Just as he was thinking that thought, he approached the Academy again. This time, instead of hearing the silence of classes in session, he heard voices and laughter of the children. Turning away at the scene, he meant to leave when he heard another laugh. Though, this laugh was pitched lower and scratchier, like someone he knew like the back of his hand.

Popping against the wall of the school like the ninja he was, he crept to the back of the building. Sure enough, there was a bunch of children lazily sitting around, eating their lunches. In the middle of them was Naruto—his smile exceptionally endearing to the Uchiha as he told the youngsters a lively story—with exaggerations, no doubt. Sasuke smiled almost upon reaction, the corner of his lips lifting at the slightest degree. Though, he caught himself a few moments afterwards, wiping the smile clean off his face.

Creeping forward just as the story finished, he stepped away from the tiled backing and closer to the loud circle. Many of the kids were laughing, the girls giggling into their hands and the boys rolling around in the dirt like maniacs. Naruto was sitting cross-legged, his lithe body leaning back as his hair reflected the noon sun. He had taken his headband off, so his bangs covered his forehead and sat smoothly upon his ears. The wind tossed his short strands in light fluffs, the half-closed azure eyes giving the boy a seductive and alluring aura. He was looking in the distance at the clouds, the entrancing image burning in the Uchiha's mind. Sasuke was almost immediately pulled in, his breath quickening as he approached the beautiful boy. He was not aware of the kids that had stopped chattering to look at him, nor did he notice numerous girls blushing at the sight of him. His eyes feasted on a much greater prize.

Naruto did not notice the approaching Uchiha until he noticed the abrupt stop of chatter. Realizing something was wrong, his eyes fluttered open, only to find himself face to face with his sworn rival and best friend. His eyes widened when he realized who it was, before turning away blushing cheeks. Sasuke was so close…too close.

"S-Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

Sasuke smirked, his hands immediately crawling into the pockets of his white shorts. He gave a lazy smirk as he watched with immense pleasure at the coloring of the blonde's cheeks. He leaned in closer, their noses almost touching. He could feel Naruto's breath quicken, the pace increasing as his blue eyes widened further. If Sasuke were anyone but an Uchiha, he would have squealed. Naruto looked adorable in this way—he didn't know if he could hold back.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." He breathed the words, ghosting them over the blonde's lips. Naruto gave an odd shiver at the slight purr in the Uchiha's voice. Why-why was Sasuke doing this? "I see the confusion in your eyes, Naruto." There was another widening of eyes; Sasuke never called him by his real name. It was always dobe or Usuratonkachi—never just 'Naruto'.

Sasuke hooked one of his fingers through the blonde's glossy locks, unable to stop himself. Without the headband, Naruto's hair seemed to tumble and flow with more ease, making the locks themselves slide like silk. "Come with me."

At this, Naruto pulled back. His eyes cleared as his mind came back to terms. Damn Sasuke-teme for making his mind all fuzzy.

"I can't, er—Iruka-sensei's had some _business_ to work out with Kakashi-sensei, so I have to watch his students during the lunch break." Right, _business_. _I bet you Iruka won't be able to stand when he has to come back to teach. And then, Kakashi will be in a foul mood tomorrow because he'll have to sleep on the couch for a week._

"Just make a Shadowclone. It's not like they're going to be attacked by anyone—and if they are," He added quickly when Naruto looked ready to interrupt. "We'll only be a hearing distance away, I promise."

Naruto squinted at the raven, trying to decipher the Uchiha's mood. Why was Sasuke so chipper? It was so weird, not seeing his usual emo-self around. The blond was getting scared at his pleasant tone. It was so…creepy.

Nodding only briefly, Naruto jumped up as he formed his trade-mark technique. Five shadowclones appeared with a puff of white smoke. The children around looked wide-eyed at the technique as Sasuke motioned for the blond to follow him. Iruka wouldn't be back any time soon, if it was Kakashi with him; Sasuke concluded in his mind. He had time.

"I said make a Shadowclone, not _five._" Sasuke mused as he pulled the boy into a crowd of bushes, next to the school. "But likewise, that is not what I pulled you aside for."

"What do you want to talk to me about anyways, teme?"

"Tch, dobe." He ignored the blonde's sharp exhale of surprise as he pressed the blond against the wall. His taller build allowed him to dominate the blond pressed against him. And he could feel the body he so strongly coveted. He smiled to himself as he lowered his head to dip his nose along the blonde's neck. He could smell the strong scent of pure Naruto—a tinge of ramen as well as the woodsy smell of pine. As descriptive as that was, he found himself addicted to that scent.

"Te-Teme, wha—what are you d-doing?" Naruto couldn't help the slight catches in his breathing as he spoke. Sasuke's behavior was distracting as well as overwhelming him.

"What does it look like? I'm feasting on you," Sasuke pressed against the wiggling body more, catching the blond in what seemed like a human cage. "It's all your fault," He whispered, loving when the blond shivered at his tone. "Looking so utterly adorable and _tasty _just sitting there. It's so unfair."

Naruto couldn't concentrate, especially when the raven pressed his lips against his throat. Gasping, he raised his arms to push the Uchiha away, only to find his body had betrayed him. The tan fingers were now buried inside locks of black hair, pulling the bent neck closer to him. Sasuke sucked on the exposed skin, mesmerized by the soft mewls the blond made. He sucked on the spot until he was sure it left a large bruise, before trailing up the neck with soft butterfly kisses. Naruto arched his neck as the kisses trailed up, his eyes closed in bliss. The Uchiha wasn't playing fair, as the blond could not make a coherent thought as the kisses reached his jawline.

"Naruto," A breathy moan of his name reached the blonde's ears as the angel lips continued to brush against his heating skin, leaving a trail of fire after them. Naruto felt as if he was burning up, but the release was a good feeling, like something bottled inside him had been let out.

Sasuke reached the corner of the plump, pink lips, cracked from lack of moisture, but full and inviting nonetheless. The blonde's breath quickened again, as he waited anxiously.

"Naruto," his name was whispered again by those seductive lips, "Do you want this?"

Without pausing to think, Naruto gasped out his reply.

"Y-yes…please, Sasuke, d-don't stop…"

Sasuke complied with the request, his lips on the blonde's as soon as the answer was given. The pink flesh pressed against his lips was unthinkably sweet and delicious. He sucked on the flesh gently, indulging in its unique taste. In kissing, the Uchiha was no stranger to such arts. No, he was the master.

Naruto was reduced to mush when the appealing lips touched his. They were rough in some places, but smooth in others, brushing a result pleasing to the blond. The sensation was overwhelming.

Sasuke did not press the blond to open his mouth, as he did not intend for their first (willing) kiss to be a full-on make-out. No, it was sweet and gentle, though underlying with hidden sparks.

Lasting no longer than half a minute, Sasuke pulled away first. Though, he allowed minimal distance between him and the blond. They both were breathing heavily and sweating at the intensity.

Naruto immediately colored once he realized what he had done. His deliciously bruised lips fell in on 'O' as Sasuke smirked in pleasure. Stepping away slowly, allowing his body to feel the warmth before leaving. Only a step away, his black hair shimmered in the light, Naruto's blue eyes following the mussed up locks that his own hands had felt through. Those soft, glossy raven locks.

There was a moment of silence before Sasuke spoke.

"Naruto," Again, his name felt so seductive when spoken by the raven. The blond suppressed a shiver. "I…" He trailed off, not knowing what to say that would make this moment less awkward.

At this, Naruto raised his eyes at the raven defiantly. Sasuke sighed inwardly as if thinking _Oh great, here comes the tantrum. _

To his immense surprise, the shorter blond took a fist of his blue shirt before locking his lips with the raven's.

"Don't you dare leave me hanging here, Sasuke. I'll have you know this is all your fault, I'm a complete mess." The sharp words were whispered breathily. The look of shock diminished as the Uchiha smirked before responding. This kiss was heavy and full of fire. The glaze was heavy over them both as they seemed to feed on each other as if there were no food left on the earth.

Needless to say, Sasuke's inner frustration was greatly reduced after that encounter, leaving him in a much better mood. A dazed Naruto was sent back to the children, though right after being asked out on the spot by the Uchiha. An odd experience to witness, but Naruto had agreed nonetheless. They parted ways knowing with full honesty they would be seeing a whole lot more of each other in the near future.

Oh, and the kids of the Academy learned what PG 13 meant way before their time. Though, they couldn't say they were less happy about that. Especially Konohamaru, that little pervert.


End file.
